


Excursions

by Postscript8



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postscript8/pseuds/Postscript8
Summary: Suvi goes on a solo research adventure in Havarl, only to run into a tad bit of trouble. Pathfinder girlfriend to the rescue. (Sara/Suvi fluff).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot, possible with another chapter if folks like it. I just wanted more cute Suvi and Ryder adorableness.

The bridge was quiet, almost too quiet. Ryder poked her head through the door, noticing first that Peebee was not in her normal, escape pod spot, and Kallo was alone at the front of the Tempest. Sara ignored the incessant beeping of her email terminal. She could practically hear SAM’s voice telling her she had new emails, but she drown it all out, instead moving to speak with Kallo. 

“Kallo, handling things up here alone, I see.” The Salarian turned to look at Ryder. 

“Yes, Peebee is absent, I am grateful for that and Suvi is somewhere, planetside licking rocks.” 

Sara paused. “Wait, what? Lexi told her not to do that, last time she ended up in the med bay for two days with a horrible allergic reaction.” The Salarian shrugged. 

“Ah, but the call of science is much stronger for her than anything the doctor could prescribe. She found out we’d be here for two days due to the repairs and she set off. Said she wouldn’t go far.” 

Havarl was relatively tame after the atmosphere had been cleared, but there was still plenty of danger, wild animals and the odd Roekaar scavenging. Ryder couldn’t decide if she was more angry that she hadn’t checked in with her and the team before the excursion or more worried something could happen to her. 

“Kallo, inform the team I will be out looking for Suvi. SAM, can you trace her signal, if you reach her, please put me through.” 

“Understood Pathfinder.” 

Sara moved to the loadout locker and grabbed her gear, heading out without another word to anyone, expecting Kallo to fill them in if needed. 

“Sara, I’ve found a signal for Ms. Anwar. Head east from your current location, She is not responding to communication.” 

“Keep trying SAM.” 

Sara sighed, the anger slowly being replaced with worry the more time passed with no communication.

The hike to Suvi’s nav point wasn’t short, over several rock formations and through a small ravine. There was no shortage of danger either, Sara leaving two Roekaar and 3 rather large lizards dead in her path. 

“Ms. Anwar’s navigation point stops here, Pathfinder.” Sara looked around and spotted two pieces of Tempest research equipment knocked over against a small Remnant structure. 

“SAM, scan the area for signs of Suvi. We need to find her… now.” Sara glanced around, using SAM to give her any kind of clue as to where the young scientist had run off too. 

“Sara, I am picking up a sign of struggle, to your left.” Sara turned quickly and saw a data pad lying in the grass, where it looked like several branches had been broken. 

“Shit… Suvi. What happened...” Sara’s heart rate increased, all anger that had been felt towards Suvi was now directed at whatever or whoever, had hurt her scientist. 

Sara moved quickly, following SAM’s scans of the broken foliage and little bits of research tech strewn about the forest floor. 

“Sara?” Suvi’s thick scottish accent was music to Ryder’s ears. 

‘Where are you?” Her voice sounded faint through the comms.

“Ran into some nasty beasts, had to run, dropped all of my work. Shite.” 

“Suvi, forget about the research, where are you, send your location to SAM.”

“Right… Um… ok. Sending coordinates now. I can’t feel my legs... “ 

“Stay with me Suvi. I’m on my way.” Sara pushed a button on her omni tool. 

“Lexi, Suvi is hurt. I am sending you my coordinates, please come quickly, bring Drack and Cora with you.” 

“We are on our way.” 

Sara was running at this point towards Suvi’s nav point, jump jets not carrying her fast enough. 

“Just keep talking to me Suvi.” 

“Oh… um. Okay, I think I’m alright, Something I touched did this, a plant? It seems to have some type of paralysis effect, it was a wee bit fast, my legs gave out almost instantly. Facinating!” 

“Of course, you’d be the one to think this was interesting while you can’t walk.” Sara loved Suvi’s passion for science, but wasn’t fond of how it put her in danger sometimes. Though, maybe this was how the scientist felt when Sara constantly put herself in harm’s way. 

Sara caught a glimpse of red hair among the leaves and jetted over quickly, instant relief washing over as she knelt down beside the other woman, taking Suvi’s hands in her own. 

“God Suvi, you scared the shit out of me. Lexi is on her way. SAM, can you check Suvi’s vitals. I need to make sure the paralysis isn’t spreading.” 

“I think it’s localized, I was chased off by a challyrion, but not before he got a claw in me. I think that’s why it’s near my legs, the plant fiber or sap must have seeped through the open cut.” Sara took out some medi-gel and placed it over the wound. 

“Please don’t ever go into the wild on your own, you can always ask me, I will go with you.” Sara cupped Suvi’s cheek with one hand, concern and worry laced in her voice. 

“I’m sorry, Sara. I didn’t mean to worry you, I just had these readings off the charts, some sort of energetically charged rock formation, I had to investigate. I didn’t lick it? Does that help?” Sara sighed, reaching up to tuck a strand of Suvi’s hair behind her head. 

“A bit.. Just bring me along next time, yeah?” Suvi smiled. She would never turn down time to both study new environments and spend time with the pathfinder. 

“I think I can manage that. Doctor! Over here!” Lexi, Drack and Cora raced over to them and the Asari immediately began scanning the scientist, checking her vitals and trying to find the poison that was causing immobility. 

“It seems localized. It’s not moving past her hips, but we need to get her back to the Tempest so I can run a full set of tests… this should help though.” Lexi quickly injected a serum into Suvi’s leg. 

“Ow! Warn a lass before you stick her!” Suvi rubbed the spot Lexi had just stabbed. 

“Sorry… come on, let’s get you back to the ship. Drack leaned down to help her up, but Sara stopped him, instead sweeping an arm under Suvi’s legs and back, lifting the petite woman into her arms. 

“Careful Sara, keep treating me like this and I may wander off alone more often.” Sara rolled her eyes and began to move through the brush, redhead in hand. 

It took a three whole days for the poison to leave Suvi’s system and before Lexi would even let her out of the medbay. Sara had checked on her regularly, even resorting to sleeping most of the night in a chair next to Suvi’s bed. 

“Alright, Suvi, you’re cleared to leave, but please, take others with you on your next excursion, I am sure Sara would be more than happy to accompany you.” The scot smiled. 

“Apparently so.” She exited the medbay and headed back up to her post, almost missing her chair across from Kallo, certainly missing the Salarian. 

“Glad to see you up and around, Suvi. You were missed.” 

“Aww, Kallo, did you actually get lonely?” Kallo grumbled.

“No, but Peebee tried to play pilot while you were gone, messed up several navigation charts. Have fun fixing those.” 

As she sat down in her chair she noticed an old fashion written note on one of her monitors. 

‘Come to my quarters tonight. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble… yet. - Sara.’ 

Suvi smiled and tucked the note into the pocket of her suit and began to count the hours until her shift was over. 

\-----------

The sound of Sara’s door opening, caused the Pathfinder to look up from her current project. 

“Hey you.” Sara let her eyes drift over Suvi’s body, appreciating that she was all in one piece and beautiful as ever. 

“Hello, you wanted to see me?” Sara nodded and stood up from her desk, moving over to Suvi and wrapping her arms around the scientist’s waist. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“A bit weak, but glad I could escape the medbay. A little bird told me you spent a lot of time in there…” 

“Man, I guess birds don’t have to abide by patient client confidentiality.”

“You’re sweet. Thank you for watching over me, saving me really. It’s nice having my own personal hero… Let’s change your name to Suvifinder, I am sure this won’t be the first time.” 

“No, we made a deal, you explore with me or at least with another person. No more solo expeditions, even I’m not crazy enough to do that.” Suvi leaned in and pressed her lips to Sara’s, lingering for a moment before pulling back. 

“Understood, pathfinder.” 

‘Good… now I have a tiny surprise for you…” Ryder slipped out of Suvi’s reach, the redhead instantly missing the contact. The pathfinder moved over to a bookcase and pressed a few buttons. Two panels slide out, turning into a small work station. The shelves spinning to reveal some science equipment Ryder must have purchased from their last trip to the Nexus. 

“I figured if you can’t always go to the science, bring the science to you… The Tempest’s lab can get kind of cluttered and it’s always quiet here… I even got the samples from your excursion, what I could find though, I couldn’t really tell what was important. You don’t have to use it if it’s too weird, I just thought it would be nice for you to have a space of your own instead of borrowing others all the ti…” Her sentence was cut off by Suvi’s lips upon hers, a kiss pressed hard, as fingers wove into Sara’s hair. Suvi constantly found herself overwhelmed with how utterly sweet Sara was, almost too good to be true. 

‘It’s perfect, love.” The scot whispered against Sara’s mouth. “You’re perfect.” Suvi deepened the kiss, slowly pushing Sara back towards the bed, waiting until the pathfinder’s knees hit the edge, forcing her onto the mattress, Suvi falling on top of her. 

“There are a few hypothesis I’ve been meaning to test… if you’re up for it?” 

“Test away, Ms. Anwar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for one more chapter... so here you go. Enjoy! :D

Sara hadn’t really been with many people, far too consumed with her research to really make connections with anyone that weren’t purely academic, but here, with Suvi straddling her on the bed, she couldn’t even think of anything. She was left speechless, taking in the sight above her. 

She was beautiful, fiery red hair falling in her face, cute sideways grin that made Sara’s chest tight. The pathfinder reached up, caressing the woman’s cheek before tangling fingers into red locks, pulling Suvi into a kiss. 

Slow at first, even a bit timid, Sara knew she wanted this, but the thought of it drove her a bit mad. Just kissing the scientist caused her stomach to flip, butterflies not even an accurate description any more. They’d yet to take their relationship past passionate make-out sessions over tea, but they were quickly running through Suvi’s stash and the tension was getting too thick to handle. 

“I want you…” The scot’s voice was deep, heavy with desire as she pulled away from the kiss to lock eyes with Sara. “Please?” Any and all nervousness that Ryder had felt washed away with Suvi’s plea. She needed this, after their scare, Sara wanted to feel surrounded by her partner, to know she had Suvi and she was safe. 

Sara broke their kiss, sitting up with Suvi still in her lap, arms holding onto the scientist’s waist. “You’re beautiful.” Sara was still in awe at how lovely Suvi was, every curve on her body, even covered in clothes was magnificent and the thought of seeing her fully, of really feeling her, caused Sara to shiver. Suvi slid off each glove, tossing them to the floor, revealing in how Sara’s skin felt under bare fingertips, curling around her lover’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss. 

Ryder needed more than just naked arms, she wanted to feel all of her partner, every inch. They’d tiptoed around each other’s bodies long enough, it was beginning to be painful. Sara reached around to the zipper at the back of Suvi’s suit, tugging it down until she felt it release. Hands quickly ran their way down the redhead’s back, lost in how soft she felt. 

“I’ve wanted this for ages…” Sara whispered against Suvi’s lips, nails digging lighting into the scot’s flesh, causing her to moan. 

“Me too Sara…. God… me too.” Suvi normally avoided speaking the lord’s name for purposes outside of religion, but Sara’s touch was too overwhelming, there were no words. If anything could take her to a higher plane, it was this moment with Sara and her hands… was this was miracles felt like? 

Ryder needed more, she tugged the suit away from Suvi’s shoulders, breaking the kiss to discard the garment on the floor. 

“Fuck…” There she was, exposed, at least from waist up, laid bare. She was gorgeous and Sara was speechless. 

“Look later… touch me… please.” Suvi liked the way Sara was looking at her, that primitive desire expressed with her stare, but her body was buzzing, on fire and the only thing that could put it out was Ryder’s hands on her. 

Suvi’s voice broke Sara’s trance and she complied eagerly, hands pressed against her back, pulling her closer, Ryder’s mouth instantly locking onto one of the scot’s nipples, sucking gently at first, smiling into the contact as she felt Suvi’s hips jerk forward and grind downwards into hers. Sara tugged at the sensitive bud with her teeth, edged on by the noises Suvi was emitting and how her body’s rhythm had picked up, rocking against the pathfinder. 

Suvi tangled her fingers in Sara’s hair, holding the other woman’s mouth firmly against her. She needed more, but she couldn’t have Sara stop, it was driving her mad. Ryder switched to the other breast, one arm wrapped around Suvi, keeping her in place on her lap. 

“Sara….” Hearing her name breathlessly uttered by Suvi caused Ryder to moan into the redhead’s chest, her desire increasing with each passing moment. She needed more, this suddenly wasn’t enough. In one quick motion, Sara stood, carrying Suvi for mere seconds before turning and falling onto the bed, positioning herself on top and in between the scientist’s legs. 

Sara used this moment to tug her own top off, leaving it as another casualty on the floor. She didn’t even give her partner time to enjoy her new state of undress before she was hooking her fingers in Suvi’s pants, pulling them off hurriedly. The pathfinder wanted to pause, to take a moment to look at the beautiful naked woman on her bed, but the pleading look in Suvi’s eyes told Ryder that now was not the time for that. Sara shook her own pants off, leaving her clad in only a pair of small black boy shorts. 

Sara crawled back on top of Suvi, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as the scot wrapped her arms around Ryder, pressing their bodies together. Everything about this was amazing, the way their skin felt on fire at a single touch, how crazy they drove each other. Suvi wanted this moment to last forever, she prayed to find the strength to not pass out from pure joy. 

Just their bodies pressed together was enough to almost send Suvi over the edge. Normally she would’ve felt shy, the first time with a partner can be scary, but here with Sara she felt anything but embarrassed. She felt how Sara had looked at her, that stare was primal, filled with want. A want she shared, needing to be closer. 

“I don’t know how much more I can take Sara… touch me please… I need you.” She was close and Sara hadn’t even really touched her, it was ridiculous, but Suvi’s thoughts were too clouded with desire to process anything. 

Ryder didn’t need any more permission. This was what they’d both wanted for weeks. Sara slid a hand between their bodies, feeling the heat between Suvi’s legs as soon as she was near her center. They could take things slower later, learn each other’s bodies, for now, they just needed release, there had been too much build up to this moment. 

Sara slid two fingers inside of Suvi, moaning at the wetness that coated her as the scientist’s hips bucked up into her hand, the redhead crying out, nails digging into Ryder’s back. “Fuck!” Sara had never heard Suvi curse before, it was hot and it made Sara want to hear it again. She curled her fingers upwards, her hips and hands matching the quick rhythm Suvi had begun as she rocked against her. 

Sara could feel her own wetness pooling between her legs, just the feeling of Suvi wrapped around her was enough to send her spiraling into pleasure. Suvi was finding it hard not to tip over the edge, her orgasm nearing with each thrust of Sara’s hand. The scientist reached up, locking eyes with her lover as she pulled her down in a searing kiss, muscles tightening around Sara’s fingers. 

Suvi moaned against Sara’s lips, her entire body tensing as waves of pleasure crashed over her, nails digging deep into the Pathfinder’s back. Each time Sara’s fingers drove deep into her, she felt her body squeeze Ryder, sending her over the edge again. It was pure ecstasy. 

As she settled, Sara’s hand slowed its motions, Suvi practically floating back down to the mattress. They stayed there in that moment, Ryder still buried deep inside Suvi, breathing heavily. Suvi kissed Sara, sweetly, a small aftershock causing her to shiver as Sara slide out of her, letting her left side fall to the bed, keeping half of her body pressed firmly against the redhead. 

“I… I love you, Sara.” Suvi said it with her eyes looking up at the ceiling of the Pathfinder’s cabin. She turned slowly to meet Ryder’s gaze, a bit of worry that it was too soon.

“I love you too. Have for a minute.” This caused Suvi to smile, turning her body towards Sara, keeping their legs intertwined.

“That was… perfect… and long overdue.” The scientist pressed her lips softly to Ryder’s, wrapping an arm around the pathfinder’s waist, pulling her as close as she could get her, smiling when she felt Sara’s hips grind against her leg. 

“Can I…?” She needed to please Sara, her own pleasure sated for now, focus completely on the woman next to her. “Please?” 

“God yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want me to write out the fade to black scene as a second chapter, I wouldn't be opposed. Let me know!


End file.
